


Touch has a memory

by SemperA



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperA/pseuds/SemperA
Summary: Melinda May was the one person Phil Coulson could depend on. Even when he'd thought she'd be unreachable, she was always by his side. Now he'd like to think he could do the same for her. Set after 5x08. Some closure after what happened to Robin.





	Touch has a memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not over 5x08 and I had every intention to write the fluff I needed. But the look on Coulson's face as he looked at May with Robin...It is my first time trying to write Philinda but I'm too in love with them not to give it a shot.  
> All mistakes are mine and my first language is not english.

“We’re going to be late”, announced Coulson as they hurried up.

Garret would have rolled his eyes at his friend if it didn’t hurt. He had a major hangover, was about to fail a written test, and Coulson’s voice was so unnecessary at this moment. The Campus seemed to stretch out endlessly before them. And it was so sunny...

“I told you this would happen”, Coulson added angrily through gritted teeth.

Garret held his breath and just kept walking. Coulson was a nice and dependable guy. But he was a perfectionist and a teacher’s pet. And so damn annoying he wanted to punch him.

Coulson stopped and turned back to glare at his friend, as if that would make them get there in time. He had that impatient look about him, Garret hated that look.

But just as Garret was about to give him a piece of his mind, he noticed that Coulson was now looking right past him, a distant look on his face. He seemed to have petrified. It was the perfect opportunity to turn the game on him. Garret went as fast as he could, happy to finally reverse positions and have Coulson follow him instead. That never happened though. He’d been walking for five minutes when it dawned on him that Coulson was just too quiet.

He was still there, same spot and same look on his face.

“What the heck are you doing, Coulson?”, he shouted.

It felt like a whole minute before his friend responded, a minute they could not waste.

“Who’s that?”, Coulson asked.

Garret looked at him as if he’d lost it. Coming right behind Coulson, he tried to figure out what he was looking at. The fact he could barely focus right now did not help at all. He could barely focus on people’s face up close, much less from afar. There were at least a dozen people in front of them.

“Which one?”, Garret asked angrily.

Coulson pointed at a small group not far from them. Squinting his eyes, Garret spotted four people he didn’t actually like all that much. He really doubted Coulson would forget about a test just so he could stare at three random big buys so there was only one option. That particular brunette was unmistakable. A little piece of work that one, all with an exotic smile.

“Assuming you’re talking about Melinda May? Way out of your league, fella”, he managed to smirk at his friend, “It’d be easier for you to turn into the Director of Shield himself!”

 

\--

 

They had been together in this cockpit for too many times. This almost felt like home and yet so different. After all they’d been through, it terrified him to see Melinda in the exact same position he’d found her in Bahrain. Coulson hoped they would have the chance to make it different this time. He couldn’t lose her again, not now. Even as he reminded himself that he’d just fight for her all over again if need be, part of him refused to watch her go and close herself off another time.

May, her back turned to him, seemed oblivious as she contemplated the drawings in front of her. She’d been trying to figure out the time travel puzzle ever since Robin died. While Coulson knew she was stronger than most when it came to pain, he had to resist the urge to make her rest.

He reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. The last thing he heard her say was Flint’s name and the silence was slowly killing him. When he felt her body tense at the contact, it was like a punch to the gut. She didn’t even acknowledge his presence.

Heart racing inside his chest, Coulson swallowed hard. This time he tensed and he hoped it didn’t show as one of his hands moved tentatively down her arm, hesitating for a split second before covering her hand.

He felt her sigh as her back came in contact with his chest.

But then she pulled back, let go of his hand.

As she turned around to face him, Coulson hoped to God he didn’t look as disappointed as he actually felt. As much as he was willing to give her space to grieve, he didn’t know how he was supposed to stay away from her, not now.

“Melinda”, he whispered.

She had her eyes tightly shut as he reached for her hands again.

Coulson watched her silently pull back as their fingers brushed against each other.

His shoulders sagged but he would just try again. May always had his back, not matter what. She had never given up on him, not for a day, so he would do the same for her. Always.

May looked down, opening her eyes, controlling the tears. He looked at her intently, following her every move. Now she was the one reaching for her own hand and she almost hesitated, he could tell by her movements. Coulson heard it before he saw it.

He silently stared at her, watching as May slid the first glove off her hand, the second following suit. One swift motion after another.

Her fingers were hot against his palm and this time he pulled her right against him as she intertwined their fingers. Coulson sighed in relief at the feeling of her body so close, her breath on his neck, her arm around his shoulders.

May tightened her grip on his hand just as his arm tightened around her waist, bringing her impossibly closer.

“We’re not going to lose each other this time”, she promised him.


End file.
